


Shadows of dwarfs and men

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Tyrion aveva sempre amato i tramonti.Il modo in cui ogni cosa sembrava trasmutare solo perché privata di luce, il graduale spegnersi di ogni rumore in favore di un silenzio carico di segreti e il rosso intenso e il rosa e il pallore del giallo che si mischiavano, creando una sinfonia più incredibile di qualsiasi altra cosa che Tyrion avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita."
Comments: 1





	Shadows of dwarfs and men

**_SHADOWS OF DWARFS AND MEN_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Quando si è molto tristi si amano i tramonti_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyrion aveva sempre amato i tramonti.  
Il modo in cui ogni cosa sembrava trasmutare solo perché privata di luce, il graduale spegnersi di ogni rumore in favore di un silenzio carico di segreti e il rosso intenso e il rosa e il pallore del giallo che si mischiavano, creando una sinfonia più incredibile di qualsiasi altra cosa che Tyrion avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.  
E di cose incredibili poteva dire di averne viste molte. Lupi grandi quanto uomini adulti e creature in grado di battere persino la morte e draghi vivi e vegeti e capaci di sputare fuoco.  
Lui stesso era una _cosa_ incredibile, in fondo.  
Non era bello, certo, neanche agile o scattante, ma non per questo era un essere meno curioso o incredibile. Il folletto di casa Lannister. Un’aberrazione contro natura. Una macchia scura su di un albero genealogico altrimenti perfetto.  
Tyrion era ben consapevole di come il suo aspetto ripugnasse la gente. Gli stessi membri della sua famiglia – sua sorella, suo padre – faticavano a guardarlo senza rabbrividire. Tyrion aveva imparato presto dunque a fare del suo aspetto la sua forza, la più sgargiante delle sue maschere.  
Se la gente lo riteneva uno scherzo della natura, lui si sarebbe messo il capello da giullare e li avrebbe fatti ridere. Se lo ritenevano un mostro, un incapace, un fannullone, lui sarebbe stato il re dei nullafacenti, creatore di scandali e pettegolezzi.  
Perché alla fine che lo ricordassero pure come più aggradava loro, a Tyrion non importava essere considerato il re delle tette e del vino o il folletto di casa Lannister. Non gli importavano i nomignoli e le cattiverie. Lui sapeva bene chi era e questo era ciò che più contava.  
Eppure, amava i tramonti.  
Perché quando gli ultimi raggi di sole lo abbracciavano, allungavano la sua ombra e – per una frazione di secondo – la rendevano uguale a quella di un uomo normale.  



End file.
